


A Zexal Christmas Story.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A Zexal Christmas Story.

**Author's Note:**

> Zaira is trying to find a Christmas Present for her Boyfriend Reginald "Shark" Kastle, while He was thinking about a Christmas Present For Her too.

It was on a clear cool day in Heartland City, and Everyone was getting Ready For Christmas, Zaira was walking on the sidewalk, she had her arms full of Bags, she was looking at a List. 

"All Right, I've got a Joke book for Flip, a pair of Rollerblades for Bronk, a Baseball Glove For Caswell, a Cat Figurine For Cathy, a Hair Clip for Tori, a Yo-Yo For Hart, a New Jacket For Kite, a Can of Robot Oil For Orbital 7, and a Can of Robot Oil for Lilly-Bot, a Computer Notebook For Kari, a New Wool Shaw For Grandma Haru, a Baseball Bat for Yuma, a New Hair Clip for Rio, now all that's left is Shark", Zaira said until she stopped a few feet away from a local Bakery. 

She saw a little girl about 9-years-old with brunette hair, and was wearing a nice outfit, she was with her mother that was around in her 40's, they were walking out of the Bakery, and the little girl was looking up at her mother. 

"Oh Mommy, I can't wait to have a piece of that Cake", The Little Girl said with a big smile on her face. 

"Not until after dinner, Honey", The little girl's mother replied as they continued walking.


End file.
